Paddy Brennan
Patrick (Paddy) Brennan (b. 1930?, d. early 1980s?) was a comics artistfrom Dublin who drew primarily for Dundee publisher D. C. Thomson. He was a freelancer, working six months of the year in Dublin and six months in London. His first published work was in Magno Comic, published by International publications in Glasgow. He started work for D. C. Thomson in 1949. He started out doing "Arabian Nights" stories like "Sinbad the Sailor" for the Beano and "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" for the People's Journal, and a half-page comic strip called "Rusty" in the Dandy. From 1951, Brennan became one of the most prominent illustrators of adventure stories, including "Jack Flash and the Terrible Twins", "The Shipwrecked Circus", "Young Drake", "The Galloping Glory Boys" and "Crackaway Jack". For the Topper he drew "Flip McCoy - the Flying Boy", "The Whizzers from Ozz", and adaptations of Rafael Sabatini's Captain Blood and H. Rider Haggard's The White Witch. He also drew for girls' comics like Bunty and Judy, working on literary adaptations and stories like "Sandra of the Secret Ballet". For the Beezer, his most notable work was "The Showboat Circus". He continued drawing into the 1980s, creating "Iron Hand" for Cracker. File:Brennan paddy.jpg File:Brennan paddy rusty1.jpg File:Brennan turtleboy.jpg Strips *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (People's Journal) *The Amazing Peet from Planet K (Topper) *Around the World in 80 Days (Dandy, 1959-) *The Bearding of the Wierdies (Dandy) *The Bird Boy (Beano) *Blitz Boy (Dandy) *Bonzer the Bear Cub (Dandy) *The Boy from Lilliput (Dandy) *Captain Blood (Topper) *Chuck's Wagon (Dandy) *Crackaway Jack (Dandy) *The Crackaway Twins (Dandy, 1960) *Cripple Singh (Dandy) *The Daring Deeds of Sinbad the Sailor (Beano, 1950) *Dave the Brave (Dandy) *Diamond Dick (Dandy) *Eastward Ho with Prince Charlie's Gold (Dandy) *Fighting Forkbeard - the Sea Wolf from Long Ago (Dandy, 1951-) *Flip McCoy - the Flying Boy (Topper) *The Galloping Glory Boys (Dandy) *General Jumbo (Beano, 1953-) *Guardian of the Red Raider (Dandy) *The Hairy Gang of Robbers (Dandy) *The Happy-Go-Luckies (Beano) *Ironhands (Dandy, 1971-) *Iron Hand (Cracker) *Island of Monsters (Dandy, 1969-) *Jack Flash and the Terrible Twins (Beano) *Jimbo and Bimbo (Dandy) *Jimmy and his Magic Patch (Beano, 1950-1951) *Jimmy's Mighty Midgets (Topper) *Lionheart Logans (Dandy, 1955-) *Little Lucky (Dandy) *Mickey from the Moon (Dandy) *Mickey's Tick Tock Men (Dandy) *The Moving Island (Beano Book) *My Pal Midnight (Dandy) *Oggie the Ostrich (Dandy) *Pete's Pranky Pup (Dandy) *Red Rory of the Eagles (Beano, 1952-) *Rikki the Rickshaw Boy (Dandy) *Robin Hood (Dandy, 1958-) *Rollo (Dandy) *Rusty (Dandy, 1950-1954) *Sandra of the Secret Ballet (Judy/Bunty?) *The Secret Londoners (Dandy) *The Shipwrecked Circus (Beano, 1951-) *The Showboat Circus (Beezer) *Sir Solomon Snoozer (Dandy, 1949-) *Skeet the Scrounger (Dandy) *Spadger's Badger (Dandy) *Strongarm the Axeman (Beano Book) *Swordsman Sam (Dandy) *The Talking Ball (Dandy) *Tufty's Lucky Terrier (Dandy) *Turtle Boy (Dandy) *Uncle Tom's Cabin (Bunty) *Westward Ho with Prince Charlie's Gold (Dandy) *The White Witch (Topper) *The Whizzers from Ozz (Topper) *The Wooden Horse (Beano) *Willie Willikin's Pobble (Dandy, 1952-) *Young Davy Crockett (Beano) *Young Drake (Dandy) References *Paddy Brennan at Lambiek.net *Peter Hansen, Ken Reid, the comic genius, 2004 *Borders Bookshop - Dandy comics *Paddy Brennan-related posts at Peter Gray's Cartoons and Comics *Paddy Brennan at Wikipedia *[http://www.comicsuk.co.uk/ComicInformationPages/DandyPages/DandyHomePage.asp The Dandy] at Comics UK *Rusty by Paddy Brennan, Comics UK *Leo Baxendale's Bulletin Board *Discussion thread on ComicsUK Forum Category:Comics artists Category:Creators in British comics Category:Dublin creators Category:Creators based in London Category:D. C. Thomson